Le garçon et l'Agent orange
by Mimimoon
Summary: Une enquête qui emmène Booth et Brennan très loin de chez eux devient très personnelle pour Booth. Se situe quelques semaines après 6X09.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Le garçon et l'Agent orange

**Chapitre :** Prologue

**Résumé **: Une enquête qui emmène Booth et Brennan très loin de chez eux devient très personnelle pour Booth.

**Spoilers :** 6X09, mais pas au-delà.

**Ratings **: Flirte entre T et M, mais laissez-le savoir si c'est trop 'sexy' pour du T.

**NA :** Voici une petite FF centrée sur Booth. Je joins de nouveaux personnages de mon cru, mais qui ont un lien certain avec la série et la personne qu'est profondément Booth. Aussi, évidemment, le couple vedette est BB, mais ce n'est pas une FF axée sur la romance comme l'était l'autre. Je ne peux vous assurer l'état de la relation à la fin de l'histoire, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il y aura de la tension. Comment pourrait-il ne pas y en avoir après 6X09?

**Disclaimers **: Les personnages originaux sont de moi. Le reste appartient Hart Hanson et Kathy Reich. La chanson _Je repars_ de David Usher avec Marie-Mai appartient probablement à David Usher mais, malgré qu'elle ait été la muse de ce premier chapitre, elle n'a aucun lien avec cette histoire. J'aime juste vraiment beaucoup cette chanson.

* * *

La porte se referma en un lourd claquement et je la coinçai entre elle et moi. Ses yeux de glace de figèrent sur les miens. Sa respiration était dure, irritée, coupante et jamais, elle n'avait été aussi belle à mes yeux. Mes mains montèrent à son front et déplacèrent une mèche de cheveux. Soudainement, je ne puis plus résister. Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant que je pouvais lui résister. Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres, puis le long de la mâchoire et ses yeux de glace se refermèrent.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir un instant, je resserrai une main sur sa taille et l'entraîna avec moi vers ma chambre laissant derrière nous un sentier de vêtements. Ce ne fut que lorsque je me tins au-dessus d'elle sur mon lit qu'elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux pour lesquels j'aurais tué, pour lesquels je me serais laissé tuer.

Elle sourit. Un sourire qui m'était destiné à moi; et seulement moi, Seeley Booth, ne pourrai à jamais le voir. Il m'était réservé. Je lui souris à mon tour puis l'embrassai.

Ma main s'était enfilée dans ses cheveux, mon front s'était collé au sien, mes lèvres se promenaient et embrassaient chaque centimètre de son visage, une fine brume avait envahi chaque parcelle de notre épiderme et au moment où mon autre main joignit la sienne sur mon oreiller à côté de sa tête, j'ai su qu'elle venait de comprendre la différence entre coucher ensemble et faire l'amour. Ouvrant grands mes yeux pour ne pas manquer une seconde de ce magnifique spectacle dont j'étais l'artiste, j'embrassai une perle de sueur qui coulait sur son front, une larme versée sur sa joue et je m'abaissai à son oreille pour lui chuchoter que je l'aimais. Elle ne me répliqua pas. En guise de réponse, sa main dans la mienne se tendit, ses doigts se dressèrent à travers les miens et je sentis tout son corps se raidir contre le mien.

Elle laissa échapper un « Booth! » étouffé et je continuai ma mission ignorant le téléphone qui sonnait sur ma table de chevet. Mes lèvres retournèrent à son cou, sous son oreille et le téléphone, avec une insistance acharnée, continuait sa vibration de plus en plus puissante contre mon oreille. Je voulais l'ignorer. Je voulais que ce moment soit éternel, mais ce stupide téléphone continuait son irritante mélodie.

« Seeley, ton téléphone, dit une voix étouffée à mes côtés.

- Hun?

- Seeley… », la voix endormie continuait.

Il se leva carré dans son lit couvert de sueur. La vividité de son souvenir, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, sa douce odeur dans ses narines... Rien n'avait été vrai, tout n'avait été un rêve. Un autre horrible rêve. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Son téléphone avait, à présent, arrêté de sonner. Il leva les yeux pour regarder le cadran du réveil : 23h. Ça allait de mal en pis.

Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme à ses côtés, ses cheveux blonds étendus sur son oreiller et dos face à lui. Il en était soulagé. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle découvre, qu'en fait, les cauchemars qu'elle croyait qu'il avait n'étaient que des rêves; de très réalistes, magnifiques, exténuants et puissants rêves qu'il avait peur de revivre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit la preuve encore très évidente du sujet de son rêve à travers les couvertures de leur lit. Il soupira à nouveau, prit le téléphone sur la table de chevet et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il raccrocha le téléphone, sa conversation avec Hacker l'ayant pour le moins irrité. Il le posa sur le comptoir de la salle de bain et laissa couler une eau glacée dans sa douche avant d'y pénétrer. Le front collé contre la tuile froide, il se sentait exténué. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines, ses rêves le hantant à la seconde où il fermait les yeux. Il était effrayé de dormir, il ne voulait pas dormir. Il savait qu'au moment même où il s'endormait elle viendrait le rejoindre, lui faire vivre cette douce torture qu'il ne se permettait pas d'apprécier. Il devait maintenant faire 13 heures de route dans le même mètre carré qu'elle, à partager le même air et probablement plus tard, le même hôtel. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait au Seigneur pour mériter une telle pénitence.

Il baissa son regard et soupira. Même une conversation avec Hacker et une douche d'eau froide n'arrivait pas à effacer les dernières traces de son rêve. Il soupira, choisissant le moyen le plus rapide de s'en débarrasser afin pouvoir aller faire ses bagages le plus rapidement possible, et il dirigea sa main vers le sud.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, très loin, beaucoup plus au nord, une jeune femme dans la mi-vingtaine pénétrait l'auditorium de l'Université où elle devait assister à son cours du soir. Agrippant une copie de la lecture de la semaine sur le coin de la porte, elle y jeta un œil, leva les sourcils puis croisa son professeur du regard qui lui sourit en coin.

S'assoyant quelque part à l'arrière de la classe, elle enleva ses mitaines, son foulard, puis sa tuque dont quelques flocons de neige se laissèrent tomber mouillant l'espace de travail devant elle et laissant voir ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé dont les reflets, avec la lumière des néons de la salle, tiraient aujourd'hui vers le roux. Elle posa ses lunettes embuées sur sa table; ses yeux, parfois bruns, parfois verts, n'étant pratiquement jamais exposés sans leurs murs de verre, tentaient de distinguer les formes autour d'elle. Elle plaça sont vieux sac de cuir à ses pieds, en sortit un crayon surligneur et marqua de son rose jovial le nom de l'auteure du papier du jour.

Malgré l'heure tardive, elle appréciait cet instant. Le moment peu avant un cours où elle sentait sa curiosité monter. Son professeur, un homme dans la soixantaine dont les cheveux blancs trahissaient l'expérience de toute une carrière, avait été un des hommes les plus secrètement influents de l'histoire judiciaire du Québec, voire du monde entier. Il avait influencé tonnes de médecins légistes et autres spécialistes des sciences judiciaires. Le document qu'elle avait entre les mains le reflétait bien. Devant la salle, des dizaines de différents crânes de formes et de tailles variées se tenaient sur une table à côté d'un instrument qu'elle devinait être une caméra à haute définition. Ouais, le cours de ce soir allait définitivement être intéressant.

Et il le fut. Toutefois, alors que le docteur Drolet expliquait les différentes congruences dans la structure osseuse d'un crâne et son évolution pendant que la personne à qui il appartenait vivait, la jeune femme sentit son téléphone à sa taille vibrer. Au même moment, elle vit son professeur agripper son téléphone, y répondre, le refermer et mentionner quelque chose comme la fin prématurée de leur cours. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses messages-texte et reconnut immédiatement le numéro. Elle leva son regard vers son professeur qui lui faisait signe de s'approcher de lui.

Elle se dressa, remit sa tuque et son foulard avant d'enfourner dans son sac le document sur lequel elle avait surligné de rose : _Brennan T., Addy Z. (2005) The Evolution of the Coronals Suture, The Antropology Journal, pp 32 to 45. _Elle remit ses mitaines et courut vers son professeur qui avait une très bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Vêtue de sa petite jupe de tweed, de ses collants colorés et de ses bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, elle n'était certainement pas habillée pour l'aventure qui l'attendait.

_À suivre_

_

* * *

_**NA:** Et voilà, je me relance. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Cette FF sera plus longue que la précédente!_  
_


	2. Tension, attention!

**Titre :** Le garçon et l'Agent orange

**Chapitre 1 :**Tension, attention

**Résumé **: Une enquête qui emmène Booth et Brennan très loin de chez eux devient très personnelle pour Booth.

**Spoilers :** 6X09, mais pas au-delà.

**NA **: Voici un chapitre un peu plat, mais grandement important. Le prochain sera meilleur! Oh! Oui, j'oubliais, il y a des erreurs dans la syntaxe des phrases dans la deuxième partie. C'est pour rendre le dialogue plus réaliste.

* * *

Il savait qu'il agissait en salop, mais il savait qu'en gardant sa gueule fermée, il ne risquait pas de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Il savait qu'elle se questionnait. Il savait qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ce traitement du silence. Cependant, il savait aussi que ses paupières s'alourdissaient sous le poids de douze heures de conduite et que son habileté à rester éveillé longtemps, comme il l'avait développé dans l'armée, s'effaçait au fil des ans. Il savait que ses 10 heures de sommeil dans les trois derniers jours le rendaient irritable, colérique et impatient. Il savait que ses jointures tournaient au blanc sur le volant. Il savait qu'une fois arrivés à leur destination, ils auraient plusieurs heures de marche à faire avant d'arriver au corps. Il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. Alors, il la gardait fermée.

Elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de la longue route ou simplement d'un manque de sommeil dû à leur courte nuit, mais la compagnie de Booth en cet instant était totalement insupportable. La route avait été longue, ennuyante et Booth ne lui avait à peine adressé deux mots durant les trois dernières heures. Les seules paroles prononcées avaient été des mots colériques échangés avec les douaniers au moment où ils avaient traversé la frontière alors que le Bureau avait oublié de les avertir de leur venue. Apparemment, les Canadiens n'aimaient pas beaucoup lorsque les Américains tentaient de traverser des armes à leur frontière.

Alors qu'ils avançaient à travers les routes enneigées d'un froid mois de décembre, Brennan tentait de chercher un sujet de conversation, n'importe quel sujet.

« Vous savez? Dr Drolet était l'un de mes professeurs favori lorsque j'étais au collège. Il a révolutionné l'anthropologie judiciaire; certaines de ses techniques sont encore utilisées aujourd'hui. C'est l'un des hommes les plus intelligents de la planète. J'étais une de ses étudiantes favorites.

- Ça, j'en suis persuadé! Dit Booth avec d'un ton aigre.

- Que voulez-vous d'insinuer?

- Rien…

- Booth!

- Je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. Avez-vous faim? Moi, j'ai faim.

- Booth!

- Écoutez, Bones, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Booth…

- Ok, je voulais dire... oh, c'est stupide. Mais, vous n'avez pas le meilleur dossier en matière de relation professeur-élève.

- Vous vouliez insinuer que j'avais des relations intimes avec le docteur Drolet? C'est odieux de votre part!

- Je vous l'ai dit, Bones, je me suis trouvé idiot à la seconde où c'est sorti de ma bouche. Pouvez-vous juste tout oublié?

- D'un autre côté…

- Quoi?

- Il n'aurait pas été complètement irrationnel de penser que nous avions des relations sexuelles. Nous étions proches, il m'a enseigné en grande partie ce que je sais aujourd'hui et nous passions la majorité de notre temps ensemble.

- Et alors… dit-il alors que la curiosité s'emparait de lui. Vous avez couché ensemble?

- Il était marié et devait avoir plus de trente ans de plus que moi.

- Je ne vous avais jamais pris pour une femme d'une si grande morale, Bones, continuait-il à la blague.

- Booth!

- Je plaisantais.

- Mais non, je n'ai jamais couché avec lui. Je n'en ai jamais eu même l'envie. J'étais complètement et totalement concentrée sur mon boulot.

- Je vois…

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Booth?

- Non!

- Vous ne me semblez pas dans votre assiette.

- Oh! Je me sens juste un peu coupable d'avoir fait cette présomption, de vous avoir accusé d'avoir couché avec quelqu'un sans même l'avoir connu.

- Ce n'est pas juste cela, Booth, vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette depuis que vous êtes venu me chercher. En fait, vous ne semblez pas bien aller depuis quelques jours déjà. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien? Vous n'entendez pas de voix, vous n'avez pas d'hallucinations?

- Non, Bones, mon cerveau va bien. Je suis juste un peu… fatigué. C'est ça. Je crois que 'fatigué' est le bon terme. Je ne dors pas bien ces derniers temps, je me querelle constamment avec Rebecca à propos des vacances de Noël avec Parker et les dernières enquêtes ont été pour le moins…

- Drainantes?

- Ouais, vous le ressentez aussi?

- Je crois que vous avez besoin de vacances, Booth. Vous n'avez pas vraiment arrêté de travailler depuis que vous êtes revenu d'Afghanistan et on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'agissait de vacances.

- Ce n'était pas des vacances, en effet.

- Ça vous ferait du bien de partir quelques jours avec Parker et Hannah. Vous videz l'esprit des meurtres, de la guerre, de la violence. Ayez du plaisir pendant les Fêtes, montrez à Hannah combien vous aimez Noël ».

Booth soupira, ferma les yeux un court instant et reprit une inspiration. Venait-elle vraiment de lui conseiller de prendre des vacances avec Hannah? Elle avait dit cela après ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans sa voiture après l'enquête de Lauren? Après qu'il l'ait rejetée?

« Vous êtes une femme épatante, Bones, sourit-il en se retournant vers elle un instant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais ».

Pendant un moment, un silence envahit la voiture, chacun réfléchissant à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

« C'est à Notre-Dame-des-Bois où nous nous rendons, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Booth tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Et bois en anglais, c'est _woods_, non?

- Je suis impressionnée, Booth!

- Je connais un peu mes langues étrangères, Bones! Sourit-il de son traditionnel sourire arrogant. Mais qui voudrait habiter dans un endroit qui signifie littéralement 'habiter dans les bois'?

- 815 personnes apparemment. J'y suis déjà allé l'été où j'ai travaillé à Montréal avec le docteur Drolet, c'est un village plutôt pittoresque. Les montagnes, la nature, il y a un des plus importants observatoires d'astronomie en Amérique au sommet d'une de ces montagnes.

- Ah! Des trucs de fouines. Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que vous soyez aussi excitée à l'idée d'aller dans un endroit dont le nom semble tout droit sorti de l'univers de Davy Crocket.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler, Booth, mais je crois que le nom Notre-Dame-des-Bois sonne plutôt catholique, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Toutes les rues, villes et villages que nous avons traversés depuis la frontière ont un nom catholique Bones! » Il lui sourit. Malgré la fatigue qui l'envahissait, il sentait qu'ils se remettaient lentement sur la même longueur d'ondes.

* * *

Ils étaient assis sur la voiture depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, habillés de la tête aux pieds comme s'ils partaient en expédition en Antarctique, assis sur le capot de leur voiture hybride sous-compacte à 5 portes. Connaissant depuis bien longtemps son ancienne élève et sa volonté que les choses soient faites à sa manière, le docteur Drolet avait jugé préférable de l'attendre avant de commencer l'examen de la carcasse dont le crâne et quelques os avaient été trouvés au sommet de la montagne au pied de laquelle ils patientaient. Le corps n'avait pas été identifié, on savait pourtant que les restes avaient été éparpillés de part et d'autre de la ligne frontalière séparant le Canada des États-Unis. Évidemment, les équipes de la SQ et du FBI étaient déjà là-haut à préparer la scène, mais il était important pour lui d'attendre son ancienne élève, collègue et amie avant de tout commencer.

Drolet, qui avait beaucoup d'affection autant pour son ancienne interne que pour sa nouvelle, avait aussi jugé bon de présenter lui-même le docteur Brennan à sa nouvelle protégée, les guidant toutes les deux dans la bonne direction, sachant pertinemment bien que l'une était beaucoup moins habile socialement que l'autre. Il jeta un œil à sa jeune étudiante qui tentait de passer son temps en lisant le journal et sourit fièrement. Il n'avait eu, par le passé que peu d'élèves aussi assidus et enthousiastes qu'elle à propos du travail qu'ils faisaient. Elle avait démontré au cours des dernières années une intelligence supérieure à tous les stagiaires qui l'avait accompagnés, tous sauf une qu'il attendait avec impatience assis sur le capot de sa petite voiture.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Ça fait plus de cinq heures qu'on les attend. S'ils tardent trop, la nuit va tomber pis on va être obligés de revenir demain.

- Washington n'est pas la porte à côté, Val. Avec l'état du corps en haut, je crois qu'on va être obligé de revenir demain de toute façon. J'ai déjà réservé deux chambres dans une auberge non loin d'ici.

- Merci. Mais quand même, j'ai vraiment pas envie de les attendre jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Pourquoi on les attend de toute manière? Je veux dire, c'est évident que la victime vient d'ici? Il n'y a pas âme qui vive de l'autre côté de la frontière d'ici 30 à 50 kilomètres.

- Oh, là, là! Ma chère, tu sautes aux conclusions! Comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'est pas un Américain qui est venu porter un corps américain là-haut? D'abord, les preuves, ensuite les accusations.

- Excusez-moi. J'imagine que je perds patience.

- Ma mère me disait toujours que la patience était une vertu.

- Votre mère était une femme sage, dit la jeune femme en posant le journal. C'est vraiment le docteur Brennan qui va venir examiner les restes?

- Avec son partenaire du FBI!

- Waouh! J'ai toujours voulu travailler avec le docteur Brennan.

- Je sais. Tu me fais penser à elle. La même concentration, la même intelligence… t'as de meilleures habiletés sociales par contre… dit-il à la blague, la faisant éclater un petit rire nerveux.

- Devez-vous vraiment rester en bas, ici? Ce serait moins délicat de monter là-haut avec deux Américains qui ne veulent rien savoir de moi si vous y étiez.

- Je viendrais avec plaisir, ma chère, mais mon cardiologue m'a formellement interdit tout exercice excessif et apparemment, l'escalade entre dans cette catégorie.

- Oh! Alors, qui suis-je pour discuter des affaires de cœur, moi qui ne suis qu'une experte des os? Blaguait la femme.

- J'adore ton sens de l'humour. Je ne veux pas vous comparer, mais tente d'éviter de faire des blagues telles que celles-ci au docteur Brennan, ce n'est pas vraiment son fort, rit le docteur Drolet. Elle a toutefois moins tendance que toi à sauter aux conclusions, finit-il alors qu'on entendit le grondement d'un VUS pénétrer dans la voie.

- Définitivement des Américains, sourit la jeune femme en se levant pour se diriger vers l'arrière de la voiture.

- Exactement ce que je disais, se leva à son tour le vieil homme pour aller accueillir sa vieille amie. Docteur Brennan, s'écria-t-il aussitôt que la portière du passager s'ouvrit.

- Docteur Drolet.

- Tempérance, continua le vieil homme en serrant sa bonne amie dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

- Tempérance? Répéta Booth en se moquant du drôle d'accent avec lequel le docteur avait prononcé le nom de sa partenaire.

- Ne vous moquez pas de l'accent local, Booth. Excusez-le, il ne s'adapte pas très bien lorsqu'il est loin de chez lui.

- J'en ai une similaire en tous points dans la voiture. Val?

- J'arrive, disait la jeune femme en rassemblant tout son matériel. Oui, Dr Drolet?

- Voici le docteur Tempérance Brennan, dit le docteur Drolet en pointant son amie. Tempérance, voici ma nouvelle assistante, Valérie Bergeron ».

Sans hésiter et de son sourire qu'elle gardait habituellement collé à ses lèvres, Valérie serra avec enthousiasme la main du docteur Brennan qu'elle avait voulu rencontrer maintenant depuis très longtemps. Brennan, elle, de son côté, observait bien la jeune femme les sourcils levés au ciel. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui était familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Bones, dit Booth en essayant d'attirer l'attention de sa partenaire.

- Oh désolée, dit-elle en pointant son partenaire, mais sans ne prononcer une parole supplémentaire, son regard restait fixé sur la jeune fille.

- Agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI, intervint Booth ne comprenant pas pourquoi Brennan gardait son regard fixé sur la jeune femme. Bones, ça va?

- Booth, sa structure osseuse vous dit quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle en prenant le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et la rapprochant du sien.

- Bones!

- Regarde, Booth, le zygomatique, j'ai déjà vu ce zygomatique quelque part, mais je ne sais où.

- Ouais, je vois, Bones, disait-il en tentant par tous les moyens d'amener Bones à lâcher le visage de la pauvre fille qui ne semblait que surprise à l'idée d'avoir le visage coincé entre les mains du docteur Brennan. Moi aussi, je crois l'avoir vu quelque part, mais s'il-vous-plait, lâchez le visage de mademoiselle Bergeron. Allez.

- Waouh, Dr Drolet ne plaisantait pas en parlant des habiletés sociales, dit Valérie lorsque son visage fut enfin libre.

- Pardon? Demanda Brennan inconsciente de l'insinuation.

- Rien! Intervint Dr Drolet avant que la situation ne s'envenime. Je ne peux monter avec vous. Mon trouble cardiaque m'en empêche, mais Valérie se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner. Nous avons installé une caméra et une oreillette, je pourrai donc suivre tout ce qui se dit là-haut et pourrai faire l'examen avec vous.

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'être confortable avec cet arrangement. Mademoiselle Bergeron semble bien compétente, mais elle n'a pas le doctorat ni l'expérience pour entreprendre seule une enquête.

- Tempérance, je peux vous assurer que Valérie est la plus compétente et la plus intelligente des internes que j'ai eus depuis exactement douze ans.

- Je vous ai quitté il y a douze ans.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. D'ailleurs, je crois que vous pourrez lui être d'une grande aide là-haut avec votre expérience.

- Vous voyez, Bones, Valérie ici est super compétente et ensemble vous pourrez nous dire tout nous dire sur ce corps qu'il y a là-haut. Venez vous habiller, nous avons une montagne à escalader ».

Sans ne dire un mot de plus, Booth se dirigea vers le coffre arrière de son VUS alors que son regard se dirigea vers Valérie qui était retournée s'assoir sur le capot de la petite voiture pour continuer à lire son journal. Bones avait dit vrai. Lui aussi l'avait vu quelque part, mais n'aurait pu dire où. S'habillant de la tête aux pieds afin de faire face aux intempéries des hivers canadiens, enfilant passe-montagne, cache-cou, bottes d'hiver, manteau et pantalon isolé ainsi qu'une paire de raquettes, le couple américain fut prêt en moins de deux à explorer les montagnes blanches le long de la frontière. Booth s'approcha de Valérie qui leva les yeux de son journal.

« Vous êtes prêts? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais. Complètement prêts. C'est le journal du jour?

- Ouais. Pourquoi?

- Non, je ne faisais que regarder le résultat de la partie d'hier… génial, les _Flyers_ ont gagné!

- Ouff, dit la jeune fille en se moquant de l'agent. Je ne répèterais pas cela trop fort si j'étais à votre place! »

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_**NA**: Les _Flyers _ont réellement gagné contre le Canadien hier, mais ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Cette partie du chapitre était terminée avant que la partie de hockey ne commence! Pour vous, amis Français, je dois vous expliquer qu'au Québec, le hockey est l'équivalent du foot chez vous. Le _Canadien_ de Montréal est pour les Québécois une partie même de leur identité culturelle, voire une religion (et je n'exagère pas: une émeute causé par une partie de hockey en 1955 est considérée par plusieurs historiens comme étant le déclencheur de l'évolution des mœurs québécoises qu'on appelle _La révolution tranquille_). Et depuis les trois dernières années, ils se sont fait battre deux fois en série contre les _Flyers_. La plupart des Québécois ont la haine des _Flyers_, l'équipe préférée de Booth (on l'a vu à plus d'une reprise dans la série avec un gilet de cette équipe), et je ne pouvais pas faire abstraction de ce fait dans cette fic. Je peux vous ASSURER qu'il y aura d'autres références au hockey dans les prochains chapitres. _  
_


	3. Le garçon

**Titre :** Le garçon et l'Agent orange

**Chapitre 2**: Le garçon

**Résumé **: Une enquête qui emmène Booth et Brennan très loin de chez eux devient très personnelle pour Booth.

**Spoilers :** 6X09, mais pas au-delà.

**Ratings **: Flirte entre T et M, mais laissez-le savoir si c'est trop 'sexy' pour du T.

**NA :** J'espère que vous apprécierez, j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire.

* * *

Comment un homme de sa carrure avec sa forme physique, capable de poursuivre un suspect sur plusieurs kilomètres et qui n'avait pas été mis K.O. depuis des années n'arrivait pas à suivre une fille de la moitié de sa taille à peine sortie de l'adolescence était au-delà de sa capacité de compréhension. Valérie avançait d'un pas rapide sans s'arrêter une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et plus ils avançaient, plus son rythme accélérait.

Alors qu'il commençait à contempler la possibilité de prendre bientôt sa retraite, il se retourna vers Bones, dont il connaissait parfaitement la forme physique, pour l'apercevoir la respiration haletante et des gouttes de sueur coulant sur son front. Il fut surpris de comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pouvoir suivre la jeune étudiante. Il s'arrêta un instant, sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac-à-dos et la tendit à Brennan qui le remercia en l'acceptant.

« Eh! Euh… Valérie, c'est ça? Appela-t-il la jeune fille qui s'arrêta pour se retourner vers lui.

- C'est ça, vous pouvez m'appeler Val.

- D'accord, Val, vous croyez qu'on pourrait s'arrêter un instant? Prendre une petite pause?

- On pourrait, mais vous voyez cette roche là-haut? Il y a la plus magnifique vue de la planète là-bas.

- La beauté… de la vue… haletait Brennan, ne peut être… mesurée empiri… empiriquement.

- Prenez le temps de respirer Bones… et je crois que ce n'était qu'une expression.

- Alors, vous préférez mourir de fatigue en bas sous de mornes érables effeuillés ou mourir de fatigue devant la plus belle vue de la planète?

- Je choisis la vue, vous Bones?

- Montons ».

Valérie n'avait pas menti; la vue était spectaculaire. À leurs pieds, une haute falaise tombait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres laissant voir les montagnes, les vallées; toute la splendeur des Appalaches américaines. En apercevant le paysage, Booth sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu dans toute sa vie, les pays exotiques dans lesquels il avait voyagé, il n'avait que rarement vu une telle beauté. La journée était claire et on pouvait voir au-delà de l'horizon.

« C'est le mont Washington, là-bas? Demanda Brennan en ayant atteint le sommet de la petite montée.

- Qui sait? Répondit Valérie.

- Seigneur, Bones. Comment ne pouvez-vous pas croire en Dieu après avoir vu une telle beauté?

- L'idée que Dieu ai modelé la Terre est absolument absurde. S'il l'avait fait, je dois dire qu'il n'a pas fait un excellent job! Je ne crois pas en Dieu; je crois au déplacement des plaques tectoniques et à des millions d'années d'érosion.

- Je ne crois pas que Dieu ait pu faire cela, répondit soudainement Valérie faisant sourire Brennan. Je crois que Dieu nous a donné la capacité d'apprécier ce paysage magnifique ».

Cette fois, ce fut Booth qui lança un petit sourire arrogant à Brennan, mais avant même qu'un des deux n'aient eu le temps de reprendre complètement son souffle, Valérie s'était relevée pour repartir.

« On y va, dit Brennan, appréciant de plus en plus l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

- Bones! Mais notre petite pause?

- Il reste près de deux heures avant d'avoir à revenir, Booth, le soleil ici se couche vers les 16 heures, je veux au moins voir les restes avant d'avoir à repartir.

- Allons-y alors », dit-il en regardant les deux femmes se lever pour repartir. Il soupira, il était maintenant coincé entre deux Bones et ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

Ce qu'il ignorait était qu'à ce moment ils étaient très près du sommet de la montagne. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent la petite clairière grouillant d'activité, ils comprirent rapidement que, malgré le problème de juridiction, quelqu'un avait déjà pris les choses en main. On entendait d'ailleurs dans un haut-parleur la voix du docteur Drolet qui supervisait les opérations du pied de la montagne.

« Je dois vous avertir, dit Valérie, en s'approchant d'eux. Le lieutenant qui s'occupe de l'enquête pour la SQ, malgré tout son charme, a la qualité morale d'un bambin de trois ans un peu égoïste.

- Oh! Ok! Dit Booth un peu étonné. Nous allons être prudents?

- Valérie! Disait une voix suave et charmeuse au loin. Enfin, tu es là!»

Valérie se retourna et sourit à l'homme qu'elle venait de décrire. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui donna un baiser sur chaque joue laissant Booth et Brennan derrière elle, paralysés, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

L'enquêteur était absolument superbe, même Booth devait l'avouer. Il était grand et avait les épaules larges et carrées. Son regard bleu velouté perçait tout ce qu'il regardait et son look mal-rasé accentuait sa mâchoire définie. Ses pommettes saillantes et ses cheveux sagement décoiffés lui donnaient un air gamin pour lequel n'importe quelle femme aurait fondu. Il était un des hommes les plus symétriquement parfaits que Brennan avait vus dans sa vie.

« Je suppose que c'est le FBI, dit-il en souriant alors que Booth sortit de sa catatonie.

- Lieutenant Carbonneau, voici l'agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI, présenta Valérie alors que les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. C'est un fan des _Flyers_, continua-t-elle alors que Carbonneau retira sa main et la regarda comme s'il venait de serrer la main du diable ce qui fut remarqué, mais ignoré par Booth.

- Voici ma partenaire, le docteu… commença Booth avant de se faire couper par Brennan.

- Je peux me présenter moi-même, Booth, dit-elle en souriant idiotement. Docteure Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue judiciaire à l'institut Jefferson de Washington ».

Carbonneau prit sa main et en embrassa le dos, alors que les yeux de Booth s'écarquillèrent. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin présentement était qu'un Adonis sans moralité flirte avec sa partenaire. Cette enquête serait sûrement une des plus longues de sa vie.

« Enchanté, dit Carbonneau de sa voix suave.

- Enchantée, répondit Brennan en souriant idiotement.

- Je ne veux pas interrompre les présentations, mais le temps est compté ici, dit Valérie.

- Excellent, dit Booth. Où est le corps?

- Eh bien, hier un 'chasseur', dit Carbonneau en faisant des guillemets avec ses mains, est monté ici pour faire le tour de ses trappes. Son chien a trouvé le crâne à travers la neige. Par ici. »

L'enquêteur mena le groupe à l'endroit où le crâne avait été trouvé et au moment même où il fut visible, Booth sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait vu ce genre de crâne avant, il connaissait ces enquêtes. Il soupira. Le crâne était trop petit pour être celui d'un adulte.

« Impressionnez-moi, mademoiselle Bergeron, dit Brennan avant de mettre le crâne dans les maint gantées de Valérie.

- Humain, mâle, cinq à sept ans, est ici depuis très, très longtemps.

- Combien de temps?

- C'est difficile à déterminer étant donné l'absence de chair. Les marques de morsure indiquent qu'il a été dévoré par des animaux sauvages, probablement des vautours.

- Je n'ai pas vu de vautours, dit Carbonneau.

- On est en plein hiver, les vautours sont dans le sud à ce temps-ci de l'année.

- Elle vous corrige aussi, non? Demanda Booth amusé.

- Tout le temps! Au moins, avant qu'elle arrive dans le décor, le Dr Drolet m'ignorait quand je me trompais. Mademoiselle Val, ici, ne peut s'empêcher de me corriger quand je lui en donne l'occasion et croyez-moi ça arrive souvent.

- La décalcification des dents démontre qu'il est ici depuis des années, probablement des décennies.

- J'estimerais la mort à environ 25 ans, dit Brennan.

- Est-ce que c'est un meurtre? Demanda Booth.

- Je ne le sais pas, je vais prendre des photos et les enverrai à Angela pour qu'elle commence la reconstruction.

- Rapide! Commenta Valérie, surprise.

- On a trouvé des restes un peu partout dans le périmètre, dit Carbonneau espérant être utile.

- Waouh! Ça c'est étrange, dit Valérie en tournant le crâne dans ses mains avant de sortir de son sac une paire de lentilles agrandissant qu'elle échangea contre les propres lunettes.

- Quoi? Demanda Brennan en faisant de même avant d'approcher son regard du crâne.

- Vous deux ensemble, c'est comme fêter le Festival des fouines, commenta Booth recevant deux regards assassins avant que Valérie retourne son attention au crâne.

- Vous voyez les microfractures sur l'os temporal. Un objet contondant?

- Peut-être, Booth?

- Oui?

- Je veux qu'on élargisse le périmètre à 100 mètres sur 100 mètres et qu'on y récolte la neige.

- Vous plaisantez? Dit Booth alors que quelque chose dans la neige attira le regard de Valérie.

- Non. Il pourrait y avoir des indices qui s'effaceront une fois qu'elle sera fondue au printemps.

- Vous avez une idée de la quantité de neige qu'il s'agit?

- Probablement quelques tonnes.

- Et vous voulez qu'on envoie toute cette neige au Jefferson?

- Non! On va la laisser fondre à la faire filtrer au LSJML. On aura donc besoin d'un camion-citerne. Je veux qu'après avoir recueilli toute la neige, on examine tout le périmètre. Je veux qu'on retrouve tout ce qui reste du squelette et qu'on l'envoie à l'Institut.

- Espérons simplement qu'il ne fera pas tempête cette nuit.

- Ici! Cria Valérie.

- Quoi? Demanda Brennan

- Mandibule, taille et dentition correspondant à celui du crâne. Il semble y avoir une fracture dans la partie inférieure du menton.

- Ça aidera à la reconstruction faciale.

- Docteur Brennan? Demanda une voix au loin.

- Oh! Docteur Drolet, j'avais oublié que vous étiez là, dit-elle dans le micro prévu à cet effet.

- Ça m'arrive un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps, blagua-t-il. Je ne veux pas interrompre la partie, mais il est temps de descendre, il fera nuit bientôt et vous ne voulez pas revenir après que la nuit soit tombée.

- Parfait nous partons. Vous avez compris, mademoiselle Bergeron, Booth?

- Oui, demain, nous serons de retour, dit Booth avec un semblant d'enthousiasme.

- Mettez le crâne dans un sac ainsi que la mandibule », ordonna Brennan sous le regard amusé de l'enquêteur Carbonneau à qui la jeune femme aux yeux bleus plaisait visiblement, ce qui irritait davantage Booth.

La descente fut rapide, mais risquée. L'inclinaison de la montagne était forte et si le soleil avait déjà commencé à descendre, il aurait effectivement été très dangereux de dévaler cette pente en cette fin d'après-midi. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au pied de la montagne pour rejoindre le docteur Drolet qui les y attendait. Après avoir photographié le crâne et avoir envoyé les photos à Angela pour une reconstruction faciale, Brennan se retourna vers Booth pour le retrouver en train d'argumenter au téléphone.

« Tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Ces imbéciles du Bureau ont oublié de louer l'Auberge.

- Oh!

- Ouais, je dois me chercher un endroit à dormir pour ce soir.

- J'ai bien peur que vous ayez de la difficulté, dit le docteur Drolet. C'est le début de la saison de ski de fond. J'ai dû faire cinq téléphones avant de trouver une Auberge pour Valérie et moi. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne reste plus rien d'ici plusieurs kilomètres.

- Merde, ça veut dire qu'il faut que je conduise jusqu'à …

- Vous pourriez partager ma chambre », dit Brennan avec une aisance surprenante.

Booth leva son regard, à la fois surpris et inquiet, et croisa celui de Brennan. Depuis les dernières semaines, après la révélation des sentiments de Bones pour lui, ils avaient essayé de rester le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre afin d'éviter de réveiller des choses qu'ils espéraient garder profondément endormies de peur de blesser ou de se faire blesser. Brennan, qui n'avait jamais refait référence à cette conversation après avoir sorti de la voiture ce soir-là, avait au meilleur de ses capacités tenté d'encourager la relation entre Booth et Hannah. Quant à Booth, il l'avait tout simplement évité. Il avait évité de la toucher, de la regarder, de penser à elle pendant qu'il était éveillé et évitait de dormir de peur qu'elle ne le rejoigne dans ses rêves. Il était donc plus que surprenant qu'elle lui offre ainsi sa chambre qui, il supposait, ne contenait probablement qu'un lit. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il se surprit à s'entendre dire : « Bien sûr, Bones. C'est gentil de votre part! »

Ils se rendirent donc à l'Auberge, mangèrent rapidement un morceau et la fatigue s'emparant à nouveau du corps de Booth, il alla se coucher immédiatement après le repas. Après une douche rapide, Brennan le rejoignit, gardant son corps consciemment très loin de celui de son partenaire dans le lit format géant qu'ils partageaient.

Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette position et il se serait probablement senti davantage coupable s'il n'avait pas été complètement intoxiqué à la fois par son parfum et par son manque de sommeil, mais il n'avait pas passé une heure sous les draps qu'il s'était retourné vers elle, l'avait approché avant de l'entourer de son bras et de la serrer contre lui. Probablement complètement emportée dans les bras de Morphée, elle ne broncha pas. Il aurait même pu jurer qu'elle s'était inclinée davantage vers lui, qu'elle s'était rapprochée, son dos et tout l'arrière de son corps se collant contre le sien.

Avant d'en avoir même eu conscience, sa main glissa sous son t-shirt et caressa son abdomen. Un son guttural, presque primal, mais à la fois si féminin, sortit de sa gorge et il ne put s'empêcher de monter sa main plus haut pour frôler la base de ses seins avant de la glisser sous l'élastique de son pantalon. Booth pencha sa tête vers ses cheveux, humant l'odeur de cannelle qui s'y était glissée. Il plaça un baiser à la base de son cou, puis un deuxième avant de se mettre à la dévorer complètement alors que sa main continuait la douce torture que Brennan semblait définitivement apprécier. Savourant le son mélodieux de ses gémissements qui envahissaient la romantique chambre dans laquelle ils étaient couchés, Booth continuait de déguster chaque parcelle de sa gorge et de sa nuque. Alors qu'il sentait arriver le point de non-retour, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir en trombe.

« Malaise, malaise, méga-malaise, énorme malaise, entendit-il Angela dire d'un ton frénétique.

- Quel malaise Angela? Dit Brennan d'un ton inquiet, loin des gémissements qu'il avait entendus quelques secondes plutôt.

- Est-ce que c'est Booth qui est couché dans ton lit? » Demanda l'artiste.

Booth avait ouvert les yeux et était soudainement bien content que Brennan ait décidé d'attendre un peu avant de venir se coucher. L'avoir eu dans le lit à cet instant précis aurait été pour le moins embarrassant. Sachant pertinemment bien qu'il devrait se lever bientôt et discuter boulot avec Angela, qui n'avait certainement pas commencé une vidéoconférence à cette heure pour rien, il tenta un instant de réciter le nom de saints dans sa tête afin de faire partir la preuve encore présente de son excitation et pria le Seigneur pour que ses rêves ne cessent avant qu'il ne s'embarrasse devant Bones ou Hannah.

« Oui, la nuit d'hier a été courte et la journée difficile. Booth a eu des problèmes de location de chambre. Il s'est endormi au moment où sa tête a touché l'oreiller.

- Non, dit Booth en se levant, content que toute trace de son rêve soit disparue, je suis réveillé. Quoi de neuf, Angela?

- Bien, bien, bien? Ne sommes-nous pas sexy lorsque nous nous réveillons, Agent Booth? Cette Hannah est une fille bien chanceuse.

- Angela, je suppose que tu as quelque chose pour nous? Ignora Booth

- Ah oui! Méga-malaise. J'ai terminé la reconstruction faciale et je suis à peu près sûre que vous ne l'aimerez pas, spécialement pas toi, Booth », dit-elle en retournant tranquillement le dessin qu'elle avait fait de la victime. En la voyant dévoiler ce visage, le souffle Booth se coinça dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un air de panique envahit tous ses traits. Angela aperçut immédiatement cet air. Elle l'avait vu à quelques reprises lorsque Brennan ou un proche de Booth avait été en danger. Cet air n'avait jamais promis rien de bon.

« Oh mon Dieu, chuchota Bones d'un ton à la fois surpris et inquiet. C'est Parker! »

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_**NA: **Imaginez Frédérick de Grandpré dans le rôle de Carbonneau, ahgrrrrrrrrrr! Si vous ne savez pas qui est Frédérick de Grandpré, googlez-le et rincez-vous l'œil. _  
_


End file.
